


Fanart for Frost & Raine (Raine Amari)

by LifeLover



Category: Luninosity - fandom
Genre: Bad try at drawing subspace, Cactus Cupid, Colored Pencils, Fanart, Freckles, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen, Gift Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, Tattoos, which sucks when you try to scan the picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLover/pseuds/LifeLover
Summary: Fanart for the fic "Frost & Raine" by luninosity.  Specifically fanart of Raine Amari.  Done in pen (chapter 1), colored pencil (chapter 2), and GIMP (chapter 3).





	1. Raine Amari the Cupid (Lineart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Frost & Raine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834342) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



> So, I'm doing gift art for luninosity of some of her OCs that she's made. This fanart is of Raine Amari (from Frost & Raine). Going off last name, I did darker-ish skin tone. The long hair smile is supposed to Raine in subspace, the top is him shocked/teary in rain (hair wet), bottom is Raine annoyed in suit (but also blushing a bit). A general idea of Raine's tattoo, a cactus, Chibi!Raine as a Cupid and some spice plant in the top corner. I did the colors in colored pencil - and the computer kinda ruined it when I scanned in the colored version. I need to know how to properly get colored pencil art onto my computer because that's how I prefer to color my art (and what I'm good at). Anyway - I hope you like it! <3 Oh and the colors might be easier to see/darker if you tilt your laptop screen back a bit.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lineart of Raine Amari the Cupid from Luninosity's fic "Frost & Raine"

 


	2. Raine Amari the Cupid (colored pencils)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The colored version (well colored-pencil scanned version) of my Raine Amari doodle/drawings. Can see colors better/darker if you tilt back your laptop screen.

Colored version, colored-pencil version (that was scanned) of Raine Amari the Cupid doodles/drawings:

 


	3. Raine Amari the Cupid (digitally colored version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Digitally colored version of my Raine the Cupid drawings. Used Gimp, although I still want to figure out how to use watercolor/color-pencil markers. The yellow bursts are supposed to be freckles. (Couldn't figure out how to do rain by top picture of Raine with wet hair).

Digital Colored version of Raine Amari the Cupid:

 


End file.
